Fladnaria
Orbit Fladnaria orbits the duel star system 77-omicron-draco, only just inside its star's "Goldilocks zone", almost too close for water to form on the planet's surface. Constellations Being located on the very outer edge of the Milky Way galaxy, Fladnaria has very few constellations, as half of the sky is effectovely empty. Atmosphere Fladnaria's atmosphere is similar to that of pre-atomic Terra but with higher levels of carbon dioxide, lower amounts of nitrogen, and (oddly enough) a small quantity of apparently naturally-occuring mustard gas. The atmosphere is breathable by Humans, but just barely. Exposure for prolonged periods causes damage to the eyes and lungs due to the mustard gas present; this can be fatal to a human within 40 minutes. Climate Fladnaria Is mostly desert, with small polar forests. The desert is composed of primarily of sand, with large rocky outcrops scaterred acrossed the surfaces. The forests have tree ferns the size of the largest terran redwoods, and are more similar to mangrove swamps than actual forests. Geography Continents As most of the planet is desert, Fladnaria has no major continents. Large volcanoes are common. Oceans The Polar regions consist of roughly 160,000 square kilometers of slow moving water. The forest contains large swamps, in places reaching 50 meters deep. There may have been true oceans in Fladnaria's past but they have since dried up; the evidence for this is a number of large mountains and plateaus rising almost uniformly above the rest of the desert, suggesting these were islands jutting out above sea level. Ecosystem Types of flora In the desert: Small shrubs with taproots hundreds of feet long ar common. Sporadic oasises consist of "wandering trees", a unique form of plant life capable of uprooting itself to find new oasises as soon as the previous one dries up. In the forests: Massive treeferns, mosses, and carnivorous plants are common. The mosses typically hang from treeferns, and have all systems in one place. The carnivorous plants range from "sunrays" large traps that resemble areas of sunlit marsh that snap shut on prey, "Fang pods", small hanging symbiotes to the treeferns that snap prey in jaw like pods, and the dreaded "dragon vine", a type of vine capable of spewing acid at a range of 50 meters. Other types of flora include seaweed, swamp plants, and the strange algae that only grows on fernworms. Types of land fauna In the desert: Sandstriders (a type of long-tailed carnivorous reptile similar in appearance to extinct Terranic raptors), Burrow-makers (a type of detrivourous worm that can grow to 500 meters in length) and the rare Deep-dweller (a massive, largely unknwown organism capable of burrowing through the bedrock under the desert sand at abnormally high speed.) Fern worms are the most common forest animal. They are a type of worm, partly nematode and partly plant, with fern like branches on their back which store algae that photosynthesize food for the Fern worms. Flitters are a type of insect with six wings that fly between trees. The hexapedal reptilian Shrikes are the apex predator. They use their tounge (which can be considerably longer than the body) to capture prey, feeding off the smaller insect species and some of the plants. Types of aquatic fauna Due to the lack of oceans on Fladnaria all aquatic life exists in the forest swamps. Due to the darkness caused by the ferns absorbing light and the amount of silt in the water, most organisms have bioluminecent organs to attract prey. Lurkfish are a large predator similar to a cross betwen a Terranic viper fish and electric eel; their diet is mainly made up of the hunting squid which in turn feed on the various fish. On the surface of the swamps live Scrocotiyers, amphibious mammalian creatures with behavior similar to crocodiles. The only sentient creature is the Fangjaw, a type of semisapient fish known for its pack hunting behavior and large fang-filled maw. Population Natives No sapient creatures are native to Fladnaria Non-natives There is one Brotherhood of Dakka outpost in the southern polar forest, holding 300 assorted scientific and military personnel. Travel warnings Fladnaria is dangerous due to its extreme heat, lack of water in the desert, and large flora and fauna Geological history Fladnaria is theorised to have been an ocean world at some point, but most of the water is locked in underground reservoirs, and in the polar forests. Gallery References Category:Articles by User:Glitchrr36